Prendre l'air
by Marry-black
Summary: Scott/Logan, la meilleure technique pour ne pas fracasser les petits, ou Scott, une bonne virée en moto. Quoique, même ça...


Hello!

Encore une fic pour Créer pour aider, sur un couple très peu utilisé, allez savoir pourquoi…

Ils sont pas à moi

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Logan laissa le soleil disparaitre derrière l'horizon, insensible au magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un grognement plus tard il s'étira et avisa la moto derrière lui. Alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu il enfourcha de nouveau l'engin et repartit en direction de l'institut, absolument pas mieux qu'à l'aller, mais au moins il n'avait pas eu à subir l'insupportable joie de vivre des gosses toute la journée. Il serait bien parti, pour de bon, mais quelque chose le retenait à l'institut Xavier. Il ne saurait pas dire exactement quoi, sûrement pas un attachement quelconque pour ses occupants… et puis de toute façon, s'il était parti avec la moto, Summers lui aurait sûrement couru après pour lui arracher les yeux, attendre qu'ils repoussent et recommencer. Essayer du moins.<p>

Repoussant la réflexion pour plus tard il entra à toute berzingue dans le parc, manquant de percuter la voiture de Scott alors qu'il dirigeait la moto vers le garage. Au volant de la décapotable, le jeune homme semblait hésiter à continuer tout droit et renverser Logan au passage. Mais probablement l'idée d'abimer sa voiture ET sa moto le retint d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur à ce moment-là.

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant que Logan ne le contourne pour retourner garer la moto, bientôt suivi par le ronronnement du moteur de la voiture qui se garait à côté. Visiblement il était parti pour le chercher. Ou plus précisément chercher sa bécane. Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute après que le moteur soit coupé, soit juste le temps pour Logan d'enlever son casque, pour qu'il se prenne une bourrade peu amicale dans l'épaule. Le canadien se retourna avec un sourd grognement, il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les crises d'hystéries de Summers, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, et sans doute jamais, le gamin avait tendance à lui hérisser le poil chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Et pas mal de fois sans qu'il ne dise rien.

"Commence pas Summers…"

Menaça-t-il alors qu'il faisait face à l'autre mutant, à sa visière rouge opaque, à sa barbe de quelques jours et à son air généralement totalement débraillé, comme tous les jours depuis que Jean était… enfin depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Je commencerais pas si je retrouvais ma moto au garage quand je la cherche, et quand personne m'a demandé à l'emprunter, Logan."

S'il n'avait pas été si énervé, Logan aurait été admiratif devant la façon qu'avait Scott de convoyer tout son mépris dans les deux petites syllabes de son prénom. L'intéressé lâcha un simple

"J'y penserais"

Avant de se retourner vers la porte histoire de ne pas lui en mettre une. Mais visiblement l'autre n'était pas de cet avis. Il le rejoint en deux pas et posa une main une main sur l'épaule du canadien pour le retourner vers lui, vivement. Logan se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule mais fit de nouveau face à l'autre homme, la colère montant doucement dans son ventre. Il prit une longue inspiration pour s'empêcher de le faire taire tout de suite et écouta ce que Scott avait à dire, l'agacement clairement lisible sur son visage.

"Non, je ne suis pas une agence de location et aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours MA moto, et j'aimerais bien la trouver quand j'ai envie d'aller faire un tour."

"J'avais besoin de prendre l'air."

Grogna Logan pour toute réponse. Non, il ne s'excuserait pas. Pas à lui, pas pour ça. Ses sorties étaient d'utilité publiques, et elles l'empêchaient de mettre sa main dans la figure de Scott qui pourtant ne demandait que ça, vu comme il continuait à l'agacer.

"J'avais peut-être besoin de prendre l'air aussi aujourd'hui."

"Me gonfle pas Summers, t'es pas le seul à faire ton deuil!"

Il s'était promis quelques minutes plus tôt de ne pas lui crier dessus, de ne pas réagir à ses piques. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ce type lui portait sur les nerfs, lui et sa propension à s'imaginer qu'il était seul à souffrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, bien sûr que lui aussi souffrait, peut-être plus, lui qui n'avait rien eu, qui avait regardé Jean roucouler avec son boy-scout de loin… un nouveau grognement alors que Scott laissait échapper un rire moqueur.

"Me fait pas rire, et n'utilise pas des mots que tu ne connais pas."

C'était la goutte d'eau. Logan l'attrapa par le cou et le plaqua contre le 4x4 près d'eux, faisant résonner un sourd bruit métallique dans le garage vide et leva le poing. Il lui aurait sans doute au moins déboité la mâchoire, soucieux d'éviter la visière pour éviter de se faire transpercer d'un coup de laser, s'il n'avait pas vu l'unique larme qui venait de couler de sous la visière. Le poing serré, il hésita une seconde, se doutant que sous la visière, Scott avait fermé les yeux pour attendre le coup. Deux sentiments se faisaient la guerre en lui. D'un côté, il avait particulièrement envie de lui mettre son poing en travers de la figure, ça lui ferait sûrement du bien sur le moment. D'un autre côté, il voyait bien que Scott avait tout fait pour en arriver à cette situation, qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour se faire du mal tout seul et ça… ça le dégoutait.

Laissant échapper un grognement il laissa retomber son poing et se retourna pour partir en marmonnant

"Trouve un autre moyen de mourir que le suicide par Logan."

A mi-chemin de la porte il entendit le bruit du corps qui glisse au sol, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les sanglots, tout juste retenus. Il s'arrêta en chemin, luttant pour continuer son chemin sans plus s'en occuper. Après tout ça lui ferait les pieds. Un long soupir exaspéré plus tard, il se retourna pour revenir près du 4x4, s'arrêta devant le jeune homme prostré qui avait passé les mains sous la visière pour les presser sur ses yeux, et finit par s'accroupir devant lui et poser une main ferme sur son épaule.

Scott s'essuya vivement les yeux et replaça correctement sa visière, relevant la tête vers lui. Pour une fois il devait bénir les verres opaques qui cachaient ses yeux. Soupirant de nouveau, Logan finit s'assoir à ses côtés, appuyé lui aussi contre le 4x4, laissant sa main sur son épaule.

"Faut passer à autre chose mec… je sais que c'est dur…"

Scott ne répondit rien, ravalant ses sanglots et prenant une longue inspiration saccadée alors que Logan passait sa main sur sa nuque. Si on lui avait dit dix minutes plus tôt qu'il serait là à réconforter Summers, il aurait sûrement rit au nez de la personne en question, ou lui aurait mis un pain. Mais, autant que le jeune homme l'insupportait, il comprenait sa douleur, la même qui lui retournait les tripes jour après jour et ne semblait pas donner signe de se calmer. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, la respiration de Scott s'était calmée, et Logan continuait de frotter doucement sa nuque, jusqu'à le sentir doucement se pencher et poser sa tête sur son épaule large, sur la confortable chemise à carreau qu'il portait. Logan ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, ni ne fit aucun commentaire. Pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont lues et appréciées!<p> 


End file.
